


The kids are alright

by WinterCap221b



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barnes Family, F/M, Family Fluff, Protective Bucky Barnes, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCap221b/pseuds/WinterCap221b
Summary: Bucky and Natasha are married with kids and Bucky would do anything to protect his children





	

Natasha let the baby bob up and down on her knees, making him laugh out loud with glee. They were sitting in the comfortable rocking chair on the porch watching the sun go down behind the trees.   
“You’re the cutest little boy in the whole wide world,” she said tickling his little tummy. “I am so glad we found you.”  
Like all their other kids Ethan was an orphan. As Natasha couldn’t have children of her own, it had been only logical to them that they would adopt children in need who had lost their biological parents. Violet had been eight years old when they adopted her. She was followed by Hunter and Daisy, at the age of five and three, respectively, and only four weeks ago, six-months-old Ethan had joined their family.  
In the beginning, Natasha had worried that she might miss the thrill and excitement of being an assassin but it had soon turned out that leading the life of a mom from the suburbs was exactly what she had needed.  
Ethan was happily sucking at the corner of his blanket when they suddenly heard loud noises and doors slamming from inside the house. A second later, Nat’s oldest daughter burst out on the porch.  
“Mom! Dad is being unfair!” she wailed looking furiously behind her where James just appeared in the doorframe.   
“Violet Rebecca Barnes,” he roared, slamming the door so hard with his metal arm that it was unhinged and crashed to the floor. “You are coming back here RIGHT NOW!”  
“Mooooom!”  
“May I remind the two of you that I have a baby here?” Natasha said pointing at Ethan who was eyeing his sister and father curiously. “I don’t want him to start crying. What’s going on?”  
“Did you know that your fourteen-year-old daughter has a date tonight?” James said, his steel-blue eyes sparkling with anger.  
“Yes, I know. She’s going to the movies with Kenny from her biology class.”  
“And why didn’t I know about this?”  
“Because she asked me and I said it was okay. Kenny’s mom will drive them there and she will bring Vi back afterwards. Relax, Kenny is a very nice boy, I know him from a school trip.”  
“Oh please, he’s fourteen years old. Boys that age all want the same thing.”  
“Oh my god, dad!” Violet groaned and rolled her eyes. “We’re not going to have sex in the back of his mom’s car!”  
James looked at her taken aback. “What the -? Who told you about sex?”  
“Mom did. And our teachers, and the internet. The whole world talks about sex. Stop being such a dinosaur, dad.”  
„I’m not a dinosaur! I’m just worried. When I was your age –“  
„Yeah, but these aren’t the 1930s, dad. Times have changed.“  
They were interrupted by a car coming up the driveway. It stopped and a friendly-looking boy with a mob of unruly brown hair and a slightly crooked nose that gave his face an interesting look and would soon make him a very handsome young man got out.   
As he approached them, he smiled at Violet but greeted her parents first. „Good evening, Mrs. Barnes, Mr. Barnes. Thank you for letting me take out your daughter today. I will take good care of her.“ He held out a hand to James who grudgingly took it looking as menacing as possible.  
„You will be back by ten, and if I hear anything negative about you…“ He didn’t finish the sentence but Kenny nodded. „Good. Now go before I change my mind.“  
Kenny turned back to the car and Violet stood on tip toes to kiss her father on his cheek. „Love you, dad,“ she whispered before hurrying after Kenny.   
James looked after them still frowning but Natasha could tell that he wasn’t really angry anymore. „He seems to be okay,“ he growled and sat down on the bench next to Natasha taking the baby from her. „I cannot believe my baby girl is having a date, though.“  
„We have to get used to the thought that she no longer is our baby girl,“ Natasha smiled pulling up the blanket on little Ethan who had fallen asleep in his father’s strong arms. „She’s a teenager and a very pretty one. Kenny won’t be the last boy she’s dating.“  
„I know,“ James replied with a sigh. „That’s what I’m worried about.“  
„Don’t be. We raised her to be a strong and responsible woman. She’ll be fine.“  
„Yes…“  
„Are Hunter and Daisy asleep?“  
„Yes. I read them their bedtime story and now they are in dreamland.“  
„Sooo, what do you think about bringing Ethan to bed too and making good use of the time until Vi returns?“ She winked at him mischievously and a broad smile spread on James‘ face. He got up, easily carrying sleeping Ethan with his metal arm and taking Natasha by the hand. „I like the way you think, Mrs. Barnes.“


End file.
